After All the Years
by anamaric17
Summary: Emilie and Maggots learn that they wasted lots of years and plan to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: After All the Years

She watched the excitement and the glee play across her friend's face as she jumped on the bed and flopped down twice. They were in her Chicago home getting ready for a girl's night in, even though Veronica and Contessa were late this time around. Something about bad traffic and a last minute stop to get some more goodies.

"So what do you wanna do while we wait?" Maggie said looking up at her hopefully. Emilie bit her lower lip. Her shiny, white teeth making a slight indent. She looked away for a second wondering what she should say. She finally had all the time in the world to have Maggie to herself. After reading all the fanfiction that did not include her friend, the singer was wanting to make sure her redhead still knew she was special to her. However, she knew Maggie was not the type of woman to expect her to make a move, and its not like they ever talked about it except in a joking manner. She honestly didn't know what her friend would say to her if she told her what she felt.

"Emmers you're spiralling. What are you thinking?" Maggie asked scooting closer. Emilie blushed picking at a loose thread on her blanket. She suddenly looked up locking their eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never she decided, and she was known for going after what she truly wanted.

"I was thinking, I would really like to make love to you before the others get here." Emilie said before running a hand down the smaller woman's bare arm.

"You-for real?" Maggie whispered looking down at Emilie's hand on her arm and the singer thought she felt her tremble.

"For realz. But I won't hold it against you if it's not something you wanna do." Emilie said about to take her hand away. Maggie grabbed it and linked their fingers. The violinist looked back up and with a shy smile squeezed her friend's hand.

"So is that a yes?"

"Its a yes to us trying to be more, but I don' t want to just sleep with you Emmie. I mean I thought about this for a while and-"

"Really? How long?" Emilie asked looking curiously at her and not at all sorry for interrupting. Maggie held up four fingers and giggled as Emilie's green eyes got bigger.

"Four...months or years?" Emilie asked. Maggie sighed now biting her lip in nervous tension.

"Years. I know. I know, pathetic but I couldn't tell you." Maggie said pulling her hand away and standing off the bed. Emilie was stunned having no idea but always thinking Maggie was just playing along. She thought of all the wasted opportunities and the precious moments they spent together. She thought of the nights when her redheaded friend would be peacefully asleep in her arms. She thought of how her heart would hurt a bit wanting to wake up like that next to her everyday.

"You aren't pathetic baby. I...I wanted you for about just as long, but I thought you were only playing. I didn't want to freak you out. Holy shit Mags we wasted a lot of time!" Emilie said her expression changing from stunned disbelief to a grin of bewilderment.

"Are you seriously telling me if I had just said something to you all those times, we could have been having sex?" Maggie said sitting back down on the bed but Emilie shook her head no.

"It's not having sex if I'm with you Magpie. It's making love, if you'll let me show you." Emilie whispered. Her heartbeat racing in her chest as she wrapped a hand around the smaller woman's waist and pulled her close.

"Yes. Show me Emilie." The red haired woman said and Emilie's tender lips descended in a passionate and yet gentle kiss. Their bodies growing closer and the kisses sliding down to Maggie's throat.

"Oh god you have no idea how good you feel. I can't believe I'm finally having you." Emilie whispered her voice becoming husky and deep with desire. Before her friend could answer, the two woman on the bed heard the honk of Contessa's car and immediately pulled away.

They were frozen for a moment quite aware of how much the small amount of touching had excited them both. Emilie pulled back first placing one last lingering kiss on Maggie's pale, pink lips.

"We will continue this later if you still want to. Let's go before they come looking for us." She said and took Maggie's hand in her own, fingers linked leading her out of the room to go help. It was the beginning of an interesting week.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie's POV Part 2

She was nervous, and felt a bit guilty the rest of the night, not truly enjoying her wife's company. Contessa sat in her seat beckoning her to sat near by. She did but her heart wasn't in it. Yes she was loved by, and loved the cannibal back, but her eyes kept slipping towards Emilie. She watched the way she laughed. She studied the way her pale, exposed, slender shoulders shook ever so slightly. She took in the way her pink lips, the same lips that kissed her a few hours ago, would wrap around the top of the glass. The bubbly champagne sliding down her throat, and Maggie had to look away to prevent the gasp that went to pass through her lips.

"Hey you ok?" Contessa asked touching the side of her face. Maggie shook her head sending red curls everywhere. Her eyes connected with her dear friend, and she smiled some knowing she was worried about her.

"I'm just a little tired. Headache is all." She said which wasn't necessarily a lie.

"Well, I have just the thing for that. Come." Contessa said showing her beautiful, white teeth. Maggie was pulled to her feet and dragged back in to the bedroom. The same bedroom that she had just been making out in hours ago, with the one woman she desired more than anyone.

"Ok so, lay back and I'll rub my special oil on your forehead to make the pain go away." Contessa said all smiles. Maggie nodded picking a chair instead of the bed and wishing that the tender fingers on her face belonged to Emilie instead. Just as Contessa started to get into the rhythm of things, Maggie got her wish.

"Hey I thought you two were going to sleep. Mind if I join you?" Emilie said and Maggie opened her eyes stunned by the intrusion. Part of her knew it was silly because she was more Contessa's than anyone's, but she felt dirty like a cheater. She looked at the floor, but not before catching the confused look on the singer's face.

"Sure." Contessa said grabbing Emmie's hands and pulling her to sat beside them. Then, the brown headed woman poured some of the oil into the shorter woman's hands. Maggie watched even mesmerized by this small act.

"Ok. Now you rub in a small circular pattern, but avoid the hair it makes it matt." Contessa said and Emilie did as she was told. Maggie sunk low in the chair, her breathing speeding up, and her eyes relaxing as the headache rapidly went away. She could smell the incenses, that Emilie made by hand, on her skin. The flowers that were in the room seem to pale in comparison to it.

"Feel better Mags?" Emilie whispered and Maggie nodded too afraid of the noises she would make if she tried to speak at the moment.

"Good." Emilie said and leaned in kissing Maggie on the lips. This kiss wasn't as long or as intimate as the earlier ones on the bed because Contessa was near. Maggie opened her eyes and was bombarded by those emerald eyes so close to her own blue ones.

They stayed that way for a moment before Contessa announced that they should go back, to check on Veronica. Emilie winked before kissing the redhead again. They all walked back to the mainroom, although to Maggie if felt like she was floating.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three Days Later:

Veronica was not one to call out a friend, but she had her suspicions when she saw Maggie and Emilie whispering together in the kitchen. The way Emilie's hand lingered a moment longer than required on the pirate's shoulder. The way Maggie leaned into the violinist to inhale her new candles. They were all piled in the bedroom again and Maggie and Emilie were in their own little world, as they watched youtube videos and drank prosecco from the same wine glass.

"Isn't that cute?" Veronica whispered to Contessa in a conspiratory tone making the taller woman look at her in confusion. The cannibal was busy painting her toes an alternating pattern of torquoise and pinkish ivory. Her long, long chestnut hair hiding the pair of women.

"What's cute? My toes?" She asked and Veronica rolled her eyes leaning over to give the taller woman a pinch on the arm. Contessa stuck her tongue out at her.

"No those two...aren't they?" Veronica said and let her eyes cut to Emilie and Maggie for a split second. Not that they were paying attention to the other two but Veronica wanted to make sure that she couldn't be found out.

"Contessa and I have to get something from the living room. We'll be back in a few." Veronica said.

Contessa got the hint and they left the room, the dancer leading the way. Once they knew they couldn't be heard, Veronica broke into a grin.

"Ok so what were you going about in there about Em and Mags?" Contessa said sitting down by a wall and blowing on her toes so they would dry quicker. Veronica said beside her, grabbing an ankle and blowing on the other foot making Contessa laugh.

"I was saying that I think they are cute. I think they like, like each other." She said running a finger down the other woman's arch. Contessa smiled at the friendly action.

"So what do you think we should do about it? You aren't jealous are you?" Contessa asked and Veronica pouted a little.

"Why should I be? I'm not the jealous type. Besides, Mags hasn't had anyone for a while. I think it would be a good change for them."

"Me too. Maybe we should come up with a way to leave them alone to you know...figure out how much they like each other." Contessa said letting a perfect eyebrow arch and Veronica kissed her hard on the lips in excitement.

"My thoughts exactly. In fact, I got a plan and it starts tomorrow morning!" Veronica said and whispered her plan in Contessa's ear. Let the fun begin!


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

Emilie woke up to the sound of snoring, not an abnormal sound but the fact that it came from Veronica was a bit abnormal. She turned her head seeing the taller woman fell to sleep at the foot of the bed and her head was at a strange angle. Yawning, the singer sat up, covering her shoulders with a nearby shawl and moving until she was right beside the dancer. She was careful not to disturb Maggie or Contessa who were laying on either side of her.

"VV?" She whispered nudging the other woman with her slender fingers. Veronica mumbled something before she opened her eyes and smirked at her. Emilie only smirked back before kissing Veronica's forehead.

"Why are you all the way down here? You know there's room up top no need to sleep at the bottom. Also, what's with the snoring? You never snore...you ok?" She asked still whispering. The sun peaking in the nearby window and making the dark haired beauty shine. Emilie felt a kick in her gut thinking about how much she would give anything to see Maggie like that one morning.

"Well, the way you were hogging the blankets made me not wanna be near you. Besides I snore when I'm getting sick or don't get enough sleep." Veroncia said making Emilie frown.

"Ok come on. I'm confused and it's too early for this." Emilie said standing up and pulling, almost dragging her friend out of the bedroom. They walked to the bathroom and Emilie started the shower.

"Get in and when we're done I'll make breakfast." Emilie said like a mother and started to undress. Veronica grinned kissing the side of Emilie's neck but the singer pulled back.

"Nope. Not that kind of party since you wanna be jealous and-"

"Jealous? Me...of who?" Veronica said.

"I'm not sure if it's Maggie or Contessa but you know you're always welcome in my bed. However, the one night you would have to share it you decide to be spoiled and sleep at the bottom like a baby." Emilie said this but the whole time she was trying not to laugh because Veronica was doing her stage pout.

"Ok so maybe I'm jealous. Can you blame me? You and Maggie seem to really be ignoring me last night." Veronica said and Emilie gasped hoping she and Maggie hadn't been that obvious. She turned away to remove the rest of her clothes and tried to think of something to say.

"I just...you were overthinking things again V. You know how much we like to play around. Don't let that bother you ok?" She said wrapping an arm around the taller woman who melted in her arms.

"Promise me if something happened you would still want me?" Veronica said. Emilie nodded her head against Veronica's bareback, and she inhaled the skin slowly taking in her scent.

"Only if you promise me you would want me too. Do you really think something could happen? I mean...I uh-" She said tightening her grip on the other woman afraid of Veronica's answer. Contrary to popular beliefs it was only true that she had slept with Veronica out of the band. She was her confidante and lover. However the violinist would be a liar if she didn't admit that her mind would often wonder what Maggie would be like in bed.

"No matter what I'll always want you. I want you now and you won't let me." Veronica said turning until they were bare chest to bare chest. Veronica captured the singer's lips and Emilie was lost in the moment overcome by Veronica's touch and honesty. She moaned and tried to pull back because she really did just want a bath with her friend, but the brunette wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Damn you are a smooth talker." Emilie said in a deep voice as she was pushed in the shower an Veronica laughed kneeling in the water. Emilie grabbed the shower curtain as Veronica went to work on her body. Her nails digging in to the plastic and she bit her lip hoping the whimpers and moans would drown in the sound of the water since her other girls were in the next room. The water running down her shaking legs, and Veronica holding on to her so she wouldn't fall. The rest was a blur as the two women made love in the shower. The singer's mind still in disbelief that she could want her other friend just as much as she did Veronica.

After the shower and everyone came down for breakfast:

Veronica's POV

She ate her toast and secretly was glad that her plan was starting to work. Emilie sat across from Maggie and chatted about various topics but the dancer was hoping Contessa would start the next part of the plan soon.

She thought back to the shower and knew giving Emilie her blessings was the right thing to do. She didn't want her friend feeling guilty or something for liking Maggie and yes a part of her was jealous that Emilie would no longer just be hers she could learn to get use to it. Of course, she couldn't resist taking her in the shower though...whoever said all was fair in love and war was right. Veronica laughed at that and drank some tea.

"Care to share your thoughts?" Contessa asked and Veronica smiled licking her lips as she stared at Emilie. The singer looked away turning a lovely shade of pink and squirming in her chair.

"Nope I'll keep them to myself." Veronica said and winked at the cannibal who smiled getting the hint. The game was on.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five Maggie's POV

Two days passed pretty much in a sense of blurred time for the pirate. Her only thoughts were about sharing breakfast, the bed, and anytime in between in Emilie's presence. What really surprised the younger woman was how much time Contessa had been spending away from their little group, and the way Veronica would tag along. Not that she was complaining since it gave her more alone time with the blonde.

"Hey where you guys going off to at this time of night?" Maggie asked her hands covered in paint so she made sure to keep them from her clothes. She glanced at Emilie but she wasn't paying attention as she was really into painting what looked like the backdrop of a horror movie. Spooky much.

"We are actually going to spend the night meeting up with some of Veronica's kissing army. Don't wait up." Contessa said kissing her and pulling her in a hug. Maggie pouted for she hated to be left out.

"Why can't we come with you, or you could bring them here." Maggie said but Veronica and Emilie both said no at the same time. Maggie looked from one to the other trying to figure out what was going on.

"I mean...we can't bring them here for then they would know where Emmie lives. Besides you would - just be bored. Stay here with Emilie so she won't be alone." Veronica said smiling and kissing Maggie's cheek.

"Fine but I want a gift while you're out."

"Anything. What?"

"Something pirate-y and shiny too!" She said and Contessa and Veronica promised and then were out on their own. Maggie locked the door and went back in the room with Emilie to continue painting.

"Damn I'm glad you didn't change their minds." Emilie said and looked up from her painting. Maggie knew where this was going and a part of her wondered would it be just as good as she dreamed or even better. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She was so nervous that she had to remind herself that Emilie wanted this too.

"So does that mean...you know?" She said looking back to Emilie. Her hands still covered in paint.

"Yes. I've been waiting all week for us to have our moment." Emilie said and Maggie sighed knowing that she was speaking the truth. The two women cleaned up, the paintings forgotten and made their way to Emilie's bedroom.

"Should we continue where we left off? I remember...I was kissing you like this." Emilie said taking the lead and pushing the shorter woman on the bed. Maggie gasped once more feeling those soft lips on her throat.

"Bite. I don't mind." She whispered her nervousness completely gone. One of her small hands wrapping itself in Emilie's hair making some fall in her eyes. Emilie licked up her neck and back down before taking some of the skin in her mouth and suckling. Maggie felt her whole body respond as she started to sweat and her clothes felt like a constricting heat.

"Like that?" Emilie said kissing the tip of her nose. Her beautiful eyes full of love and concern for her performance.

"Yeah. Like that." Maggie said. She ran a hand down Emilie's jaw slowly taking in everything about her face.

"I'm dreaming this aren't I?" She said still not believing this could really be happening to her.

"No love. I'm really here this time. I want to make love to you, and I want you to tell me what you like and don't like." Emilie said kissing her fingers and Maggie nodded in response.

"I'll like anything we do Emmie. I've waited so long for you." Maggie said as the Emilie removed her shirt and her pale chest was exposed. Maggie kissed her shoulders and Emilie moaned appreciatively.

"Me too baby. Me too." Emilie said and pulled the redhead in a deep, soul-stealing kiss. Their night just getting started.


	6. Chapter 6 final chapter

part six (Final part) Third POV:

Emilie leaned into her friend and let her lips fall onto the pirate's chest. She playfully bit at Maggie's buttons on her shirt making her laugh. Maggie's small hand coming to rest in her blonde hair.

"You're so delicious Mag." She said helping to undo her shirt and letting a hand caress her small breast though the bra. Maggie let out a moan as she hastily shrugged out of the shirt. Emilie grinned that perfect grin of hers and Maggie felt herself melt for her even more.

"I love that damn grin Em." She whispered and Emilie blushed a bit. Maggie's hands went to her friend's shoulders and she leaned upwards letting her tongue find Emilie's collarbone on either side.

"Mmmm...as much as I like the foreplay, and I do, I desperately want to take you Maggie." Emilie said her head spinning. She groaned as she felt the pirate's kisses slide down her left shoulder and then she was pulling at the buttons and zipper on Maggie's jeans. Complying, the pirate found herself below Emilie Autumn herself in nothing but a bright pink matching bra and panty set.

"So beautiful. So perfect. I love you." Emilie said looking right in Maggie's blue eyes. The pirate would naturally have shyed away from such a compliment but she knew Emilie meant every syllable.

"I love you too." She said back and started to undo her bra but Emilie stopped her.

"Let me, your lover, do that for you." She said and Maggie smiled laying back on the bed and stretching. She was completely comfortable. The blonde started to kiss down one side of Maggie's chest and then the other taking in the way she would move whenever the singer came across a sensitive spot.

"I know Veronica likes me to taste her breast but you let me know if you want me to do things differently. Ok?" Emilie said as she placed a kiss on each breast letting the taste of the lace fill her mouth. Maggie bit her lip in anticipation and nodded.

Maggie helped her friend remove her bra and then she grabbed one of Emilie's shoulders as the beauty took one nipple in her pretty mouth and started to suck. She felt her temperature increase and her panties became even more damp than they already were.

"Em...Em..." She said unable to talk as the blonde rolled the sensitive tip between her front teeth pulling gently.

"You like that?"

"Yes."

"Good." Emilie said before switching to the other breast and Maggie squirmed even more. They stayed like that for quite some time to the point where Maggie was begging her for more attention and Emilie started rubbing her body against the redhead's.

"You got too many clothes on Emilie." She said as the blonde moaned in her ear and ran a hand down to the pirate's most sensitive area.

"Yeah. Ok help me." Emilie demanded and Maggie found herself in Emilie's previous position and the singer found herself on the bed whimpering as the pirate's mouth latched on her chest.

"Wait. Wait." Emilie said as Maggie got more demanding and let a finger slide in her friend's panties.

"Sorry. I forgot you were the one doing the seducing. It's just I dreamed of tasting you for so long." Maggie said shy again and Emilie sat up pulling her friend in her arms. They kissed a few times just holding onto the moment.

"Lay back and take off the panties baby." Emilie said against Maggie's hair. The younger woman gasped knowing she was finally going to get what she always wanted. Emilie watched her take the panties off and before she could put them on the floor, the singer grabbed them and licked the crotch of them. Maggie shivered as their eyes met and she watched Emilie's tongue swipe up and down collecting the spilled esssence of her.

"Are you ready?" Emilie asked dropping the tiny piece of clothing and crawling until she was between Maggie's legs. Maggie only nodded and Emilie kissed one of her knees and then the other as she slowly worked her way up to the prize.

"Open them a bit more and give me one of your hands." The older woman commanded and Maggie complied. Emilie licked first one side of her most sensitive area, parting the now aroused, swollen lips with her tongue, and then slipped her tongue between them.

"Oh!" Maggie said jerking in her arms and Emilie closed her eyes letting her lover's taste and smell envelop her mouth and nose. The two women's fingers clutching on to each other's as if for dear life. The blue eyed pirate looked down and felt herself become wetter seeing Emilie's head between her legs. It was surreal, something she always imagined but never dreamed it would come true and now she had her right where she wanted her. She didn't want the night to end.

Emilie lapped and lappped, her tongue becoming faster and her strokes deeper as if she were a male and had the proper anatomy to find her way deep inside of Maggie. She added a finger to her lover's wet vice and placed her lips on that bundle of nerves as she started to suckle. Hearing Maggie's moans and tasting her nectar, which was spicy and hot, made the singer wetter too. She loved to be the one giving pleasure to her lovers and she was loving the way Maggie's pleasure turned her on.

"Uhhh...Emi-I'm close!" Maggie said as she bucked wildly against Emilie's skilled tongue and fingers. She happened to look up at the ceiling and noticed how blurry her vision had gotten. She was crying and she knew these were happy tears. A moment later, Maggie came an almost kitten-like mewl leaving her lips as Emilie bit gently that pearl between her legs.

Thinking she was going to get up, Maggie tried to relax and catch her breath but Emilie only continued to lap and collect her juices. She came once more before the singer decided to move upwards.

"You. Are. An. Amazing. Woman. Maggie." Emilie said pausing to lay kisses across Maggie's hipbones and up her navel. Maggie mumbled out a reply but it was more noise than words.

"Thank you Emmie. That was the best head I ever had."

"And you thought I could just play instruments...I happen to be skilled in the art of tipping velvet too." Emilie said looking smug that she could satisfy and they started to laugh.

"Can I have you now?" Maggie asked a little while later and Emilie smiled laying back on the bed and pulling Maggie on top of her.

"Of course I'm yours now. Let's try it differently shall we?" She said and Maggie nodded a bit confused. Emilie got a glint in her eyes that told of mischief and then she opened her legs widely, showing how moist and ready she was. Maggie looked on licking her lips and her pulse got faster. She was again ready too.

"Lay back a little and support your upper body with your arms...good now open your legs and cross one over mine. Ok now move forward." Emilie said happy that they were in the proper position for tribbing.

Maggie watched as Emilie's sweet spot came in contact with her own for the first time and then she was lost in a world of the senses. They moved together finding their rhythm and in time getting faster. Sweat dripping down her spine, Emilie was the first to come. She grabbed Maggie by the arm as she ended up on top and continued to ride out her orgasm until the pirate had another one.

Exhausted, they lay in the aftermath. Emilie passed a bottle of champagne between them as she kept kissing her new lover's side. Maggie with her hair wild kept trying to elude the kisses to make the game more fun.

"So was I as good as you expected or do I need to work on something?" Emilie asked suddenly as she let a stray hand cup Maggie. The pirate moaned a bit still too sensitivve for another round, but she returned the gesture letting her own pale hand skim across the violinist's back and between her ass.

"No you were just as I expected. You are perfect Emilie." She said meaning it and the singer smiled brightly.

"So are you...I wonder what the girls will say when we tell them about this. I mean if you want to that is." Emilie said all serious all of a sudden. Before Maggie could respond they heard a beeping coming from the corner of the bed and the nightstand. Maggie reached down to see that Contessa's digital camera was blinking red.

"Something tells me those sneaky bastards already know." Maggie said handing the camera to Emilie who blanched and turned it off. They went to sleep in each other's arms, dreaming of ways to get their friends back for spying.


End file.
